Alkyl and aryl sulfonic acids have found utility in industry as "strong acid" catalysts capable of activating acid-sensitive curable compositions to produce cured coatings, moulded articles or adhesives.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,927,141 and 4,118,437 disclose powder coating compositions containing alkoxyalkyl groups carrying aminoplasts which are cured with an acid catalyst including sulfonic acids, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,191 discloses organic solvent-based compositions thereof.
It is well known in the art that strong acids such as sulfonic generally favor rapid cure. However, it is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,036, that acid strength alone does not always determine effectiveness of a catalyst in complex reactions. In many cases, strong acids produce less than "smooth" surfaces having a "sandpaper-like" appearance. Furthermore, because of the extreme reactivity of sulfonic acid catalysts, curable powders containing them have been unsatisfactory because of poor package stability. The poor package stability is associated with room temperature crosslinking of the curable powders catalyzed by the excessively strong sulfonic acid catalysts. As a result, the low temperature reaction often causes clumping and sintering or fusing of the powdered resin. These are undesirable because they impair fluidization of the powder during application contributing to the production of non-uniform coatings with diminished gloss.
As a partial solution for low temperature crosslinking, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,510,290 and 4,281,075 disclose the use of latent-reactive sulfonic acid catalysts such as benzoin tosylates and beta-hydroxy tosylates, respectively. The chemistry of the beta-hydroxy tosylate latent acid catalysts is described in Ind. Eng. Chem. Prod. Res. Dev., 22, 440 (1983). Even though latent catalyst approach improves the shelf-life of the cure catalyst-containing powder coating compositions, the overall film properties and appearance of the cured films have been no better than non-latent sulfonic acid catalyzed systems because the active catalyst in both systems is the same: a sulfonic acid.
Powder coating technology is dominated by isocyanate crosslinked and epoxide crosslinked reaction systems which are of relatively high cost. Improved crosslinking systems based on aminoplast resins when used in combination with solid components offer cost attractive alternative powder coating formulations.
This invention provides sulfonimides as improved catalysts useful in the curing of aminoplast crosslinkable resin compositions with particular utility in powder coatings/formulations.